Beau Bokan and Craig Owens slash
by MusicXloverX9
Summary: Beau tries to tell Craig how he feels at a New Year's party.


"Beau, we're leaving in a minute! You ready?"

"Yeah, one second!" I yelled back to Elliot.

I looked in the mirror, smoothing out my hair. I fixed my sleeve. My band was invited to a New Year's Eve party on the Pierce the Veil bus. A few bands/artists are going; Of Mice & Men, my band, PTV of course, and...Craig Owens. I smiled at the thought of him. I've liked him for a while now, not even going to lie. According to my band, my crush is pretty obvious, too. They could tell when he texts me, because of the goofy grin I get, not to mention the blushing. Oh, God, I hope I don't do that at the party.

"Beau, come on, we're leaving now," Eric said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right," I said, turning to the door and following him.

We left our bus, walking down the parking lot and going to the Pierce the Veil bus, a few buses down from ours. Mike answered the door, beer bottle already in his hand.

"Hey! Come in, guys!" he exclaimed, letting us in.

I walked onto the bus and looked around. I don't see Craig yet, so that's good. I want to see him, because I have to tell him how I feel. But, how's he going to take it? Just thinking about it scares me. It needs to be done, though. Wait, do I even have a plan? If I do, I totally just forgot it. Why am I psyching myself out? He's not even here yet! Calm down, Beau! Just then, Vic walks up to me.

"Hey, man!"

"Hey!" I replied.

"Here, have a drink! It's on the house!" he hands me a red cup of alcohol.

"Thanks, man," I said, taking a sip of the drink.

He smiles and walks away to greet more guests. Of Mice & Men showed up a few minutes after we did.

"Hey, Beau!" Tino walks up and slaps my shoulder.

"Hey, Tino!"

After a minute, I went to Tony and attempted to make small talk, to get Craig out of my mind. Ten minutes went by, when I heard Tino yell, "Craig! What's up, man?" I turned around to see the one and only Craig Owens walking through the threshold. He's been in my sight for two seconds, and my heart is already beating out of my chest. Ya know, I don't think this is normal. Oh, God, he's walking toward me.

"Hey, Beau! How are you?" he asked, smiling.

Are my cheeks getting hot? FUCK, they are!

"H-hey, uh, h-hi." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Keep your cool!

He just laughed, still smiling, "That's good, haha. So, can you believe it's almost 2013 already? Like, where did 2012 go?"

I just shook my head, forcing a chuckle. "I don't know." I pretended to look at my phone, just so my cheeks could return to their normal color. It's only 10 o'clock? That means I'm stuck here for a few more hours.

The party's fun, don't get me wrong. It's just... I'm freaking out inside.

When should I tell him?

What if I tell him early? The rest of the night will be awkward!

If I tell him after, he might think I'm drunk, and that I don't mean it. I don't want that! Okay, if I do it right before midnight, then I could leave right after the ball drops.

Okay, sounds good.

Wait, am I really talking to myself? Yep.

I put my phone away and began sipping on my drink, not making eye contact with Craig. A second later, he got called over to the couch by Tino and Phil. Thank God. I walked into the kitchen, to avoid awkwardly standing by myself. I looked around the kitchen. There was a whole buffet of snack food and sandwiches, as well as a table of alcohol. I went to the table and refilled my drink. Vic walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Mhm," I replied, sipping my drink.

"Good," he smiled, taking a sandwich and walking out of the room.

I took a few pretzels, then walked back into the other room, eating them. An hour went by, and my nerves were beginning to act up. Jaime turned the TV on, putting on one of the New Year's Eve celebration shows. I sat on the couch and stared at the TV. It was doing a good job occupying my mind. Soon, it was 11:53.

"Guys, i'm going to get a drink," I heard Craig say.

I took in a breath, then waited a second, before following him. He spun around and saw me enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Beau!" he smiled.

"Hey," I said, not returning the smile, "Listen, c-can we talk?"

His smile fell, "Sure, what's up?"

I moved next to him, filling up my drink.

"W-well, uhm..." I sighed, "This is really hard to say."

"What is?" he frowned, "You okay?"

I shook my head. "Ever since we met, we've always been friends."

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Then...I don't know. In my head, we... I d- I..."

And there goes the stuttering. Craig seemed understanding, though. Confused, but he encouraged me to continue.

I didn't even realize the countdown started in the background.

"10!

9!"

"I guess what I'm trying to s-say is..."

"8!

7!

6!"

"I'm in lo-"

I was cut off by a kiss. It took me a few seconds for my brain to recognize that they were Craig's lips. Holy shit, Craig Owens, the love of my life, is kissing me.

"2!

1!

Happy New Year!"

I kissed back, wrapping my arms around Craig's waist. He placed his hands on my face, holding me there. Sadly, he pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that since we met," he admitted, looking down at his feet.

"Wait... You like me?"

He shook his head, "No..." he looked into my eyes, "I love you."

Relief washed over me, and I began to smile. "I've been trying to tell you that all night!"

"You have?" he smiled.

I nodded. He moved his face closer to mine, "Do you want to go out?"

"Yeah," I replied.

He smiled, "Good," then placed his lips on mine once more.  



End file.
